


The Argument

by Selenic



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-14 09:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selenic/pseuds/Selenic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for McShep Match 2013 drabble tree warm-up,  prompt: "and I wanted it to be me"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Argument

~ ~ ~

 

“Will you just stop being an ass for a moment and tell me why you’re so pissed off!”

Rodney froze in mid-sentence, his begrudged scowl giving way to an oddly forlorn expression.

“You chose Lorne,” Rodney said quietly. “And I wanted it to be me.”

_The night off on the mainland._

“Damn that Athosian wine,” John sighed. And Chuck for daring him to kiss a guy.

“With you,” John said, grabbing Rodney and pulling him closer. “I wouldn’t have been able to stop at just kissing.”

And the way Rodney responded to his kiss, told John he didn’t have to.

 

~ ~ ~


End file.
